prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
New York City as humanity has come to know and love over the years, no longer exists. Due to the viral outbreak supposedly caused by Alex Mercer, the citizens live in constant fear of infection.Prototype After the second outbreak in 2010, the city has been locked by the US Military and Blackwatch. There's no way to get in or out of New York without Blackwatch's authorization. Most of New York has been either been destroyed or infected by the Virus other than the Green Zone. There are various number of infected roaming around New York killing and infecting each citizen. Due to this, Blackwatch populates most of New York and regulates the areas but, they often act as Tyrants rather than Guardians to the people. The Outbreak Alex Mercer broke a vial containing a re-purposed virus in Penn station. This resulted in the death of the citizen within. However after the escape of Elizabeth Greene from Gentek facility, the infection was accelerated and started to spread around the city. Blackwatch was deployed to contain the situation.Prototype comics A constant war is raged between two factions; an army of Infected lead by Elizabeth Greene and Blackwatch, a black ops military force who are trying to control the spread of infection at cost of many innocent lives. The Three Zones Fourteen months later, the city is now known as New York Zero (NYZ). Even though Elizabeth Greene is gone, Mercer had purposely re-released the virus from Penn Station. New York Zero is now divided into three completely distinct zones. Each zone is designed to have a different feel to it. Areas like the Green Zone seem peaceful but, areas like the Red Zone are unlivable and hopeless to the people. Prototype 2 *'Green Zone': Where the people live free of the fear of infection caused by the viral outbreak, yet under oppression from the Blackwatch forces. Most civilians still do what they would before the outbreak despite the threats of the infected. This area is mainly influenced and populated by the military. Most threats in the green zone are mainly insidous and secretive unlike the other zones where they are more completely open by the military. *'Yellow Zone': A quarantined zone where citizens are under suppression of Blackwatch. It is heavily influenced by the military and is extremely regulated. If civilians decide to travel they have to proceed through multiple checkpoints. This zone is overcrowded with camps and shanty towns of refugees while the virus slowly grows here. Blackwatch is also using this zone as a research site. A lot of civilians are found caged throughout the Yellow Zone and are used mainly for research by Blackwatch. *'Red Zone': The Red Zone portrays a nightmarish vision where the Blacklight virus has completely overrun the city’s shattered skyscrapers and population, with infection and the risk of death at every corner. This is the zone where Alex Mercer resides, and is crawling with deadly mutant creatures. It is the largest out of the three zones and is mainly populated by infected. Official Website Trivia * The Red Zone is the Manhattan Island, displayed in Prototype. * The Green and Yellow zones are a combination of , , and . The two zones contain the most interesting aspect of the different areas and boroughs. Prototype 2 Interview With Design Director Matt Armstrong Gallery Green zone.jpg|Peaceful New York. yellow zone.jpg|Quarantine Zone. RZ.png|Hell on Earth. NYZ_Screen.png|Three zones. YZ.png|Citizens quarantined. YZ_Bodies.png|Bodies piled up in Yellow zone. yellow zone scientist.jpg|Soldiers burning corpses in the Yellow Zone. RZ_Walker_2.png|Infected seen in the Red zone. P2_Green_Zone_Concept.jpg|Green Zone Concept. P2_Yellow_Zone_Concept.jpg|Yellow Zone Concept. NYZ Yellow Zone Civillians.png|Civilians grouped together in the NYZ Yellow Zone Reference Category:Prototype Locations Category:Prototype 2 Locations